princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia (PrinceBalto Legends Style)
PrinceBalto's legends style spoof of Zootopia. Cast *Marie (The Aristocats) as young Judy Hopps *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as adult Judy Hopps *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Nick Wilde *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Gazelle *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Benjamin Clawhauser *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Chief Bogo *Madame Zhou (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Dawn Bellwether *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Flash *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Priscilla *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Timon (The Lion King) as Finnick *RJ (Over the Hedge) as Mr. Otterton *Minverva Mink (Animaniacs) as Mrs. Otterton *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mr. Big *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Fru-Fru *Luna (Sailor Moon) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Manchas *cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard) as young Gideon Grey *adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as adult Gideon Grey *Tiger (An American Tail) as Stu Hopps *Miss Kitty (An American Tail) as Bonnie Hopps *Alex (Madagascar) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Duke Weaselton *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Dharma Armadillo *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Officer Mchorn *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Doug *Soto (Ice Age) as Kevin *Scar (The Lion King) as Raymond *King Louie (The Jungle Book 1967) as Yax *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Peter Moosebridge *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Fabienne Growley *Oolong (Dragon Ball) as Frantic pig *Ellie (Ice Age series) as Nangi *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as the drill sergeant *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the mouse foreman *Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) as Travis *Various kittens as Judy's siblings *Various young animals as Judy's childhood friends *Various bad young animals as the young animals who bullied Nick Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Kovu Grey *3- The Police Academy *4- Sawyer goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- Sawyer on Meter Maid duty *6- Danny's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Sawyer chases Squint/Sawyer saves Vixey *8- It's called a hustle *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Donkey Kong helps Sawyer and Danny *11- Scarface *12- Vitaly goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Danny's past *14- Help from Madame Zhou *15- Cliffside Asylum *16- We cracked the case *17- Sawyer gives up *18- Sawyer's apology *19- Temutai's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Madame Zhou is the mastermind behind the savage crisis! *21- Epilogue/Danny becomes a cop *22- End credits/Tigress' concert/Try Everything Cast gallery Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as young Judy Hopps Sawyer pic.png|Sawyer as adult Judy Hopps Danny dsc.JPG|Danny as Nick Wilde Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) Dreamworkstigress.png|Tigress as Gazelle Po village.jpg|Po as Benjamin Clawhauser Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Chief Bogo Madame_Zhou_Welcome.png|Madame Zhou as Dawn Bellwether Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Flash Kanga 77.JPG|Kanga as Priscilla Alpha And Omega Tony.JPG|Tony as Mayor Leodore Lionheart Timon.png|Timon as Finnick RJ end.JPG|RJ as Mr. Otterton Minerva the gorgeous.jpg|Minerva Mink as Mrs. Otterton Scarface up close.jpeg|Scarface as Mr. Big Flirty Vixey.JPG|Vixey as Fru-Fru Luna 2.jpeg|Luna as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Commander vachir.jpg|Commander Vachir as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Vitaly growls by mskitti3-d4trjj5.jpg|Vitaly as Manchas Kovu-img.png|cub Kovu as young Gideon Grey Kovu future king.JPG|adult Kovu as adult Gideon Grey Tiger.JPG|Tiger as Stu Hopps Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Bonnie Hopps Alex madagascar.jpg|Alex as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Squint (weapons ready).jpg|Squint as Duke Weaselton Annabelle ceremony.jpg|Annabelle as Dharma Armadilo Moo Shooting.JPG|Moo Montana as Officer Mchorn King-temutai.png|Temutai as Doug Soto.JPG|Soto as Kevin Scar-HD.png|Scar as Raymond King Louie animated.JPG|King Louie as Yax Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as Peter Moosebridge Gia 2.JPG|Gia as Fabienne Growley OolongWMATEp17.png|Oolong as Frantic pig Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Nangi Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as the drill sergeant Sonicinsatam.jpg|Sonic as the mouse foreman SNOOK01.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Travis Category:Zootopia Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia spoofs Category:WildeHopps Zootopia spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney Canon